


Dear Beloved

by Acrylic_Nightmares



Category: Kingdom Hearts, soriku
Genre: Aqua is Queen, Eventual Smut more than likely, F/F, F/M, Lea is a knight, M/M, Older Ventus, Prince Sora AU, Riku is a knight, Roxas and Sora are cousins, Roxas is Ven's son, SoRiku is the main romance, Soriku - Freeform, Terra is King, royal au, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrylic_Nightmares/pseuds/Acrylic_Nightmares
Summary: The Kingdom of Light has always been a happy place. Subjects pleased by their rulers who were attentive and kind, and adoring their beloved goof-ball of a Prince who would rather spend his days adventuring over learning how to be King despite his 18th birthday on the horizon. A father, terrified for his son as dark forces start to conspire in the kingdom, assigns a personal knight to Sora. But the cost of being a royal is High.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have a plan for where this is going but its been years since I've written Kingdom Hearts so this is mostly self indulgent.

The castle was busy for a Saturday afternoon. Servants hurried about down the brightly lit hallways, nobles moved about either at a leisurely pace or in a rush to quickly conclude their business for the day and in the midst of it all was a blonde haired boy no older than seventeen himself moving through the crowd. Roxas walked down long corridors, his boots clicking on the elaborately decorated tile under them as he searched the long golden halls. He had always wondered why everything in the castle was such a golden tone. Beige tiles and stones that made up the walls with glittering golden accents. He supposed it was because the royal seal was a golden crown in front of two swords that crossed together but the castle had been built long before the royal crest had been designed. Sunlight trickled in from the large windows and casted warm brightly colored spots across the room and on the brown painted bricks that made up the walls of the castle. The large archways before him gave him no sign of the person he was sent to find. Roxas saw a man with red hair move to pass him and he reached his hand out to the ironclad knight his fingers touching the cool metal of the chainmail, “Hey Lea… have you seen Sora?”

The red haired knight looked at him and shook his head, “Haven’t seen him since training early this morning. Didn’t say where he was off to either.” Lea explained. Roxas sighed and gave a short nod letting go of the knight. 

“Alright, sorry to bug you. Let me know if you find him?” He asked a small scowl on his face. The green eyed man before him nodded before continuing to walk in the direction he had been heading before Roxas stopped him, “Will do.” 

He sighed rubbing at his own temple, “This is just like him.” He complained rounding a corner to step into a hall filled with columns and a large stained glass door to his left, pushing it open and stepping out into the courtyard. The sun was warm and he breathed in the smell of fresh air watching people pass by. A woman sat on the edge of the fountain reading a book, her dress twisted around her legs as she sat. A man passed by Roxas carrying a tray surely on his way to deliver it to another person on the other side of the gardens closer to the flower beds. He looked around the gardens before him the fountain spraying water up in an arc from the mermaid statue inside it as it always did. “Why can’t he just sit still? Is it so hard?” 

Roxas started to wander the gardens then, following the small paths worn into the ground from being traveled on so frequently by the people of the castle that twisted between patches of bright green grass growing in the gardens. Flowers bloomed happily in beds around the path in shades of purples and blues. If he didn’t have a task he had been given he would probably have wanted to stay there, basking in the sunlight watching bees travel from flower to flower, probably finding a high place to perch and watch the residents of the castle bustle about in their never ending tasks. Instead he was looking for the lazy prince who once again was shrugging off his studies to do god knows what. 

“Sora?” Roxas called bringing a hand up to his mouth as he called for the other boy. There was no response and he sighed again continuing to walk the gardens moving further and further away from the more populated areas knowing Sora could be just about anywhere at this point. Roxas moved towards a small grove of trees he knew Sora had been familiar with since he was a child and finally spotted him. Leaned against one of the rough tree trunks of a willow hidden from the fronds, wearing his red tunic belted at his waist sat Sora. His head was hanging limply as he napped there in the shade his soft brown hair a mess indicating that he had been out riding earlier when he should have been in the library listening to Eraqus tell him the importance of nobles and their real purpose in the hierarchy. Roxas walked over and knelt down resting a hand on his shoulder softly and shaking it, “Sora, hey… come on.” 

Sora groaned and opened his eyes the blue of his iris’ glowing faintly in the dim light of the grove. He rubbed at his eyes shifting to sit up more, “What time is it?” He asked sleepily. Roxas laughed softly, “Time for you to get up. Everyone is looking for you. You missed your lessons with Eraqus again. The King is going to have your head at this rate.” 

Sora chuckled softly, “Oh probably. But the grass is so soft and I mean come on does this not look comfortable?” He teased. He got up slowly brushing his black pants off gently, “What state of anger is he in?” He asked looking to his cousin who laughed at him and rolled his matching blue eyes. Roxas shook his head softly. 

“I can’t help you wiggle out of this one. You might want to talk to my father on this.” Roxas explained. Sora sighed his expression dropping quickly, “Oh no.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“Alright I should go find him then. Thanks Rox.” Sora said with a wave turning to walk back towards the main part of the castle where Roxas had come from. 

“Anytime, he’s in the second floor library with your mother and the healer that creeps me out. Something about coming up with something to help cure the stomach illness that took to some of the kitchen girls.” Roxas explained. Sora nodded and gave Roxas a short wave, “Alright wish me luck.” 

Sora turned and jogged off. He passed through the bright gardens. He moved quickly to the door that lead back to the outer corridors and raced towards the stairs that wound in a circular form, trimmed in a soft blue. His boots clicked loudly as he raced up them to the second floor and his feet carried him to the library doors, pushing one of the heavy wooden slabs aside. It creaked softly but gave way and he slipped inside. The library stretched up three levels, large stained glass windows that told the stories of fairy tales in their colored lenses decorated the walls by large tables and furnished reading areas. The sunlight fell through them, leaving colored patterns around and the musty smell of old books met Sora’s senses. He looked around quickly in search of his uncle and his mother hearing a disturbing laughter ring out knowing immediately that it was Vexen, the resident medic. Sora sighed and followed the sound, moving to walk behind a row of bookcases to find the people he was looking for. Ventus looked up from the book in Vexen’s hands hand smiled at Sora. 

“Hey kiddo. What’s up?” He asked softly as he stepped away from Vexen and over to the young prince who gave a small shrug. 

“I missed my lessons again.” 

Ventus sighed but was unable to hide a small amused smile from Sora who picked up on it immediately, “Of course you did. You don’t make life easy on your father you know. He’s just trying to get you ready before you turn eighteen.” 

Sora sighed crossing his arms lightly across his chest, “I know, I just don’t understand. Can you talk him down for me again? Just this last time?” Sora asked with puppy eyes. Ventus glanced over the prince and sighed, “Alright, alright. Fine, but then you have to handle your mother.” 

“Handle me?” 

Both turned to see Aqua walk back over wearing a long flowing blue gown that matched her hair and eyes. A simple delicate circlet of gems resting on her head gently. Sora smiled at her as she walked over and smoothed down his hair that was still messy. 

“Sora missed his lessons again.” Ventus explained with a sigh. Aqua laughed softly under her breath. 

“You are going to drive your father mad.” She commented still resting her hand on Sora’s head the other moving to his shoulder, a soft caring touch. Ventus nodded softly and Sora sighed. 

“I know, I know.” He muttered looking up at his mother who smiled down at him, “Will you help me anyway though?” 

Aqua nodded, “Always. But you have to make sure you are on time for your lessons the rest of the week without complaint if I help you out of this one.” 

Sora gave an eager nod, “Yeah of course.” 

Aqua laughed softly, “Alright in that case why don’t you run along. Stay out of your father’s path and I will have talked to him by dinner. Keep yourself out of trouble for once love alright? And no messing around with the knights. The last thing we need is a bruised prince limping about the castle corridors.” 

Sora sighed but nodded again, “Alright I will, I will.” 

Aqua let go of Sora and he moved to the side to step around her to head back out of the room, “Thanks mom!” He called back over his shoulder as he jogged out of the library off to find his own adventure. Aqua waited until he was gone to let her smile fall turning back to Ventus who looked serious as well, “The news hasn’t found its way to him yet.” She said softly. 

Ventus nodded, “It’s for the best. He shouldn’t know until it’s absolutely necessary. The last thing we want is for him to panic.” 

Aqua sighed, “Perhaps you’re right. But hopefully the danger doesn’t find him before he knows what’s going on.” 

“We can only hope. But right now Xehanort is far enough away for Sora to be considered safe for the moment. And you mentioned Terra is making plans to keep Sora safe as well.” Vexen added finally joining the conversation. Aqua nodded, “Yes, he is in the process of selecting a knight to be a personal guard and companion to Sora for the remainder of his time as a prince.” 

“Then we shouldn’t worry too much about Sora for the moment. We can easily distract him with the setting up of his birthday gala. Plus he’s well… Sora. He will keep himself busy practically.” Ventus commented trying to ease Aqua’s worry though he knew that in itself was impossible. Her family was in danger. She was never going to stop worrying. 

Aqua glanced around the library, “I know.” 

The three fell silent for a moment and Ventus glanced to the sun outside, “I should get back to the knights. A few are coming in from patrolling the border and towns. They might have some information, plus they have to report to me anyway so I might as well make it easier on them and go find them as they arrive.” 

Aqua turned back to Ventus, “Alright, I’ll see you at dinner then. I should go talk to Terra about Sora’s negligence towards his lessons.” 

The two turned to Vexen who smiled, “Oh yes go on. I need to come up with a fake cure for a fake stomach illness to keep our cover from Roxas and Sora and the other’s in the castle.” He waved them off practically shooing them out of the library. The two left the musty location and went their separate ways to finish their deeds for the day. 

Vexen chuckled to himself, “They have no idea the danger surrounds them entirely.”


	2. Silver Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra worrying over his son finally assigns him a personal protector, and as it turns out he's an old friend of Sora's. As the date of Sora's 18th birthday gala approaches guests start to arrive and Sora finds himself craving normalcy over everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes I wish I could describe Riku better in the way I picture him but I'm a slut for long haired Riku so KH2 Riku hair here we GO.

The throne room was always too big in Sora’s opinion. The ceiling incredibly high and the wall over the thrones covered in a large colorful stained glass window that scattered colored patterns of light down onto the marbled floor below it. In front of Sora was a small podium like area with seven stairs that lead up to the top of the platform where two thrones sat. Both belonging to his parents. One elaborately carved dark wood throne holding his father who looked displeased as ever scowling at his sown standing down from the dias in front of him. His blue eyes were hard and his frustration was clear in his body language. 

“Sora you cannot keep doing this I won’t stand for it.” Terra stated loudly sighing and rubbing at his temple. Sora stood in front of his father looking at the ground and nodded. Suddenly the glittering polished marble tiles were the most interesting thing Sora had ever seen. His eyes traced over the swirling grey pattern over the white as he tried to distract himself just a little bit. 

“I know.” He muttered just wanting to get the worst of it over with. Terra looked at him and stood up walking down to stand in front of him resting his hands on his son’s shoulders causing Sora to jump. Terra took his crown off for a moment setting it down on the seat of the throne for a moment. It was something he did with Sora so he knew he was switching roles, from being a King in charge of part of the world they lived in to his father. 

“I’m not lecturing you as a King who needs a successor one day. I’m acting as your father now alright?” Terra let out another small sigh his voice softening and lowering considerably in volume, “One day I’m not going to be here. We don’t know when that day will come. Hopefully not for a long, long time. But Sora you’re almost of age and I just want to make sure on all fronts that you will be alright. Not only as yourself but as the heir okay?” 

Sora blinked up at him looking into the blue eyes that matched his own and nodded, “I know that.” His voice came out soft and he let a little smile tug up at the corners of his mouth. Terra let his hands fall off of Sora’s shoulders.

“Which... is why I have made some arrangements.” Terra started looking Sora over, “From here on you will have a personal knight. Someone to keep you guarded as you go about the castle and leave the grounds. You aren’t to leave without him alright? You are an of age Prince, the world has just gotten a little more dangerous for you.” 

Sora groaned, “But-” 

“No buts. You will accept this. Please.” Terra said softly making Sora sigh and nodded. He knew his father was only worried. He was just praying it was a knight he liked at least. Though he didn’t understand why he was in more danger than usual. But he was not about to say that to his concerned father. He was just thankful he knew most of the knights. 

“Which knight then?” Sora asked softly and Terra smiled relaxing as Sora accepted his idea. He turned back to the throne and grabbed his crown setting it back on top of his head, “Riku. He’s more than capable, one of the best. Easy to get along with and follows orders well. Plus you two used to play together as children until he was busy with his knight studies and you with your duties.” 

Sora raised his eyebrows in surprise picturing the small silver haired boy he used to run around the castle with. He remembered a million times they had competed with each other. Racing up stairs, learning to ride horses together, sword fighting in the garden...He was unable to picture him any older though only seeing a small pale boy with longer silver hair and bright sea green eyes and sighed knowing there was no way he was still the five year old boy he remembered, “Alright.”

Terra nodded, “He’ll be meeting up with you over by the stables I have an errand for you to run. I need you to go to the edge of the city and meet up with a carriage coming in. There are a few visitors coming in for your birthday and I would like you to be the one to welcome them.” 

Sora sighed but nodded accepting his inevitable fate, “Alright.” 

Terra watched as Sora turned on his heel and walked out headed for the stables. He passed few people on his way over, his boots clicking loudly on the tiles until he walked out of a think double door back to the stables and the gravel replaced the echoing sound of tiles. He sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and almost relaxed instantly. He always liked the outdoors, it felt free. Unlike the castle behind him. With a few found bounce in his step he walked past servants doing laundry in hot water filled tubs hanging laundry on lines. It seemed domestic and brought a sense of normalcy to Sora’s usually lavish lifestyle. 

He passed under the shade and walked along the gravel path as the ground under his feet started to slope down and slowly morph into green hills still inside the grounds and he spotted the stables. Knights moved about busy as can be some coming in back from assignments and patrols and others just heading out. On the left side of the warn down grey stables was a sparring ring and the sound of metal clashing rang out softly over the hills as two knights sparred together laughing playfully with each other. Sora was always envious of them, able to come and go as they pleased and do whatever they wished as long as they finished their duties in a timely manner. He let out a soft sigh and turned his attention of the other side where the horses were being exercised and fed in a large fenced in ring. Sora couldn’t wait to ride, to feel the wind in his hair again. He always craved it, the fun adrenaline filled racing. 

As he got closer he started to look at the knights faces and then he heard a voice speak up, “Hey Prince.” A higher rough voice asked sounding almost cocky when he spoke. Sora turned and saw Lea walking towards him, “Hey, I’m looking for-” 

“Your new bodyguard. Yeah we all heard. Made fun of Riku for it. He got pulled off of a patrol close to the Dark border for this. Didn’t know you needed a babysitter?” 

“I don’t.” Sora pouted a small scowl on his face. Lea grinned and rolled his eyes reaching over to ruffle Sora’s hair, “Sure thing kiddo.” 

Sora grinned, Lea was one of those people who didn’t care much about status if he likes you he treated you just like anyone else. It always made Sora feel a little more normal, something he found himself craving more and more often as of late. 

“He’s over by the horses. Probably by yours kiddo. Have fun.” Lea pointed back towards the stables behind him and then walked off leaving Sora to fix his hair and then walk into the dimly lit stables. He was hit with the heavy smell of hay and he spotted a tall knight in armor his white/silver hair pulled back into a low ponytail petting the muzzle of his horse, Excalibur. Sora looked him over for a moment knowing it had to be Riku. 

The other boy had filled out that was for sure. His arms looked thick even under the layers of chainmail and leather. His hair was strangely kempt and looked soft to the touch. Riku’s jaw line had filled out too, not turning square like Sora’s had a little bit at the edges, but more pointed. Sora walked closer and realised just how tall Riku had really become having to tilt his head to look up at him. Sora cleared his throat softly gaining Riku’s attention. 

“Hi.” Sora said meekly reaching a hand up to rub at the back of his neck playing with the small baby wisp strands at the base of his own neck as was his nervous habit. Riku looked him over and nodded. 

“Hey.” 

His voice was deeper, though Sora knew that only made sense. His voice had also changed, as he wasn’t five years old anymore. Sora sighed softly through his nose, “Sorry you have to babysit me. It’s been a long time though…” 

Riku shrugged softly the metal armor clinking softly with the movement, “It’s not that big of a deal. I know better than anyone just how much you love getting into trouble. But you’re right it’s been what? Thirteen years?” 

Sora nodded, “Yeah, time flies I guess.” 

Riku nodded back in response blinking down at Sora, “Speaking of time, we’re going to be late. Let’s get going.” He reached forward unlocking the half door that kept Sora’s white horse inside and slipped a rope around Excalibur’s neck leading him out gently and handing the rope to Sora, “I’m assume you’re capable and don’t want me to do it for you?” 

Sora nodded a grin on his face, “You still know me so well.”  
He reached for the bridal and slipped it on Excalibur’s head like he had done a million times before adjusting it and attaching the reigns before untying the rope and setting it back on it’s hook. He moved to the horse’s side and set the saddle blanket on him the gold and red fabric standing out against the white of the animal. He grabbed his saddle and set it on top of the blanket clasping it and checking all of the straps before glancing over to Riku who was already walking back over to him with his own horse Sora knew was named Highwind from the talk of the knights. The horse was the polar opposite of Sora’s in appearance, being black and glossy. 

“You ready?” Riku asked swinging himself up onto the horse with so much agility his armor didn’t even shit loudly. Sora stared for a moment thinking he looked like he came right out a story book and then sighed before swinging himself up as well gripping the reigns gently in his hands and tapping the sides of Excalibur with his heels spurring the horse to move forward. The two boys headed out Riku following at Sora’s left flank as they moved towards the gates of the castle only to be stopped by a girl with dark black hair wearing a worn out blue dress that looked almost slightly too small in some places. Sora sighed and slowed knowing exactly who she was. 

“Xion?” He asked softly waiting for her to explain why she was standing in front of the gates. She lifted her hands up to show what she held. It was Sora’s crown and a nice black jacket that was decorated with gold thread patterns. Sora sighed. 

“Your mother sent me. She knew you would slip out without the formalities. You do know you’re greeting other royals right?” She asked softly a small smirk on her face. Xion was close friends with Roxas and as a result, friends with Sora despite her status. Sora was just thankful their families didn’t care as long as Xion still managed to get her work done during the day. Though Aqua often used Xion to her advantage to make sure Sora kept on task when she could. 

Sora nodded and reached a hand out grabbing the jacket and slipping it on fixing himself up before setting the crown on his head. Riku watched almost enthralled as the thick gold circlet settled over Sora’s always unruly hair. Sora straightened up and Riku was easily able to tell the shift in Sora going from himself to the Prince everyone wanted him to present himself as. It tugged at his chest slightly, noticing the happy light that had glittered in Sora’s eyes when they were kids turn harder, duller… 

“Thanks Xion. Alright now we really have to go.” He said softly and Xion nodded stepping aside. Sora spurred his horse on as the gates open and Riku scrambled out of his thoughts to follow along behind him. Sora said nothing and rode slowly almost like he was buying himself time from his inevitable assignment. Riku said nothing on the matter, letting the sound of the hooves on the cobblestone streets ring out softly as they followed them into the city that surrounded the castle grounds. Normal people were running about, some carrying baskets of clothes or food, kids were playing kicking a ball back and forth from alleyway to alleyway their laughter ringing out against the stone that surrounded them. The smells of burning metal reached their noses as they moved past the black and silver smiths who were busily hammering away at swords and jewelry alike. Smoke rose from the chimneys of homes that lined the streets behind the stores and the sound of a busy market could be heard from where they were few streets over. 

Riku urged Highwind forward moving to be at Sora’s side, “So… how’s life been?” He asked softly not wanting his childhood friend to look so displeased any longer. Sora sighed softly and gave a small shrug his eyes focused on where they were going rather than turning to Riku. 

“It’s been busy. Or well it would be if I did anything my parents wanted me to. I don’t think they get the fact that I want to enjoy my last bits of childhood before my birthday.” Sora explained with a small wave of his hand to gesture as he spoke. Riku nodded. 

“But you aren’t a child.” 

“I know but I wish I was.” Sora sighed loudly almost sounding dramatic in a sense. Riku nodded again shortly, not sure if there was any more to say on the matter before Sora turned to grin at him, “What about you? How’s knighthood? Everything childhood Riku wanted it to be?” 

Riku snorted softly unable to help the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as they made their way through the town few people looking at them when they realized who Sora was, “Sort of. Though it’s less killing cool monsters in defense of the world and exploring and more time at the castle then I would like.” 

Sora looked at him empathetically, “I know what you mean. I’m sorry you got assigned to me then.” 

Riku shook his head his silver bangs falling into his eyes a bit, “Oh don’t be. I don’t mind your company. Besides it gives us the chance to catch up before you won’t have the time.” 

Sora grinned at him, the usual happiness finding its way back into his sky blue eyes. Riku relaxed a little noticing the change. He had always been able to read Sora like he was an open book and he was happy to know that even after all this time that hadn’t changed. 

They finally arrived at the gates of the city, the guards there smiling when they saw the two boys approaching and moving to open the gates. A carriage was waiting on the other side. It was elaborately decorated and very obviously belonging to someone of a higher status like Sora. They moved over to it Riku not leaving Sora’s side as they moved to the small window of the carriage to look inside. Two girls and a man sat inside. One of the girls in a pink gown embellished with white decorations across the bodice in lacey patterns with soft red hair pulled up into a bun that let a few curls fall down at the base of her neck and sides of her face. She wore a small delicate silver crown and smiled at them while the other girl simply raised the corners of her mouth slightly. She wore all white, the dress open on the shoulders to show her pale skin and her blonde hair was pushed all to one side with decorated hair clips to hold it in place. The two were clearly sisters and the older man their father. 

“Sorry to have kept you waiting. I hope it wasn’t too long.” Sora greeted with a warm smile. 

“Ah Prince Sora I presume? It has certainly been a terribly long time. What a fine young man you have grown into.” The man replied and Sora nodded in response, “Yes well, let’s get you all up to the castle and out of the streets.” 

Sora turned his horse around and waved for Riku to lead the way. Riku nodded and turned waving for the carriage driver to follow him and taking up the lead as Sora moved along the side of the carriage. The red haired girl turned to Sora, “I’m Kairi by the way. And this is my sister Namine.” 

Sora smiled at both of them, “It’s nice to meet you both. You’re here for the festivities correct?”  
Kairi nodded a soft smile on her lips, “We are.” 

“I hope you like the castle I would like to say its pretty and warm but.. I’ve been there so long I don’t know if I would be able to tell the difference.” Sora joked causing Kairi to laugh. Namine smiled softly and kept to herself mostly. The ride back to the castle felt much shorter than the travel there and before Sora knew it he was swinging down from Excalibur and handing the reins to the stable boy who took Riku’s as well. Sora turned to the handle of the carriage and opened it knowing what was required of him from all the practice of formalities. He offered Kairi his hand and she took it getting up and lifting her skirts to step down from the carriage carefully. Sora waited until she stepped to the side and let her skirts fall again before offering a hand to Namine who looked at him shyly and took his tanned hand gently with her own doing the same as Kairi. 

“M’ladies follow me and I can show you to your rooms.” Xion said kindly walking over to them as other serving boys moved over to grab their luggages and belongings. The stable boys moving around the horses to adjust reigns and lead the carriage towards the stables where they would leave the horses until it was time to leave so they were cared for in their stay. The two girls nodded and they and their father followed along behind Xion and Sora relaxed almost immediately making Riku laugh as he moved back to Sora’s side. 

“It’s going to be a long week Riku.”


End file.
